


A Different Script

by Kirsi



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, What Should Have Been Allowed to Happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsi/pseuds/Kirsi
Summary: Anders has always known that his crusade would eventually draw a line in the sand, what he didn't expect was for Hawke to step over it onto his side.





	A Different Script

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously - as much as I adore DA2 I HATE how you can't fully support Anders. Especially if you romance him and had Bethany be the sibling that survived.   
LET ME SUPPORT THE MAGES BIOWARE!!! FFS!

He’s not sure what the final straw eventually was. He had always known that it was going to happen, after all living and loving Anders isn’t easy and Maker knows that Hawke has had to put up with a lot since he invited the apostate mage into his home and his bed. So when Hawke finally snaps, Anders figures it was a long time in coming.

Anders knows how this should play out. He’s played it out in his mind hundreds of times. That moment when Hawke finally says that Anders is just too much and that they were better off as friends – maybe a little more distantly this time than before. Anders knows the script, knows how this play will play out. It was never going to be anything else but a tragedy. Anders has known that for a long time, even before Justice and him merged. Anders’s Maker chosen lot in life is apparently to lose and its finally come time for him to lose the most important thing that’s happened to him.

“No, come on.” Hawke says, taking his wrist firmly and stopping him from continuing his task of folding bandages. “I’m not…this isn’t…” Hawke is never a man lost for words. He’s brash and curt and likely to speak his mind plainly even if everyone else in the area thinks him an asshole, but Anders has always appreciated how one always knows where one stands with Hawke. He’s never one to hide behind words. Anders stops what he’s doing and lets Hawke tug him slightly to face him. “Why do you insist on doing this all alone?” Hawke finally gets out, his tone frustrated and harsh and Anders blinks at him confused.

“What?”

“You come here, you write your manifesto, you scurry away runaway mages – yes I know about that.” Hawke gives him a look like ‘did you really think I wouldn’t?’. “And I’ve stayed out of it because I know what it feels like to need to do something yourself but Maker’s ball’s Anders, that doesn’t mean you’re in this alone.” That’s…that’s not what he’s supposed to be saying and it derails Anders. “I’m with you Anders. I’ve been with you this whole time. A soldier on the shelf waiting for you to take me off and let me help.”

“What?” Is what so eloquently comes out of Ander’s mouth, sounding a little baffled and strangled.

“I’m done waiting on the sidelines.” Hawke tells him. “So here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to go home. We’re going to have dinner and we’re going to sit down and talk and make a plan.” This is impossible. Hawke’s not actually saying this. Hawke maintains eye contact with him. “I’m with you Anders. All the way. Nothing held back.” He says. “And not just because I love you Anders and I want to be at your side no matter what fight you choose because I want to keep you as safe as I can, but because you’re _right_. The Templar abuses of the mages has gone on too long and someone has to do something.”

This has to be a trick of the Fade. Anders must be dreaming. There’s no way…no way after everything that Hawke is saying this…it’s impossible. Hawke looks down at where he’s still holding Anders’s wrist and his thumb starts to rub against the skin gently. “If Bethany had lived the chances that they would have taken her are far too great. I still remember those nights when we were nobody and how every noise outside the door was a potential templar coming to take her away.”

“Hawke…” Anders says softly at that confession.

“It sickens me sometimes to think about any of that crap that goes on in there happening to her and I would be a piece of shit human being if that feeling didn’t transfer to all of the other sisters and brothers and children and lovers trapped in those fucking walls.” Hawke takes a breath before he looks back up at him. “But as much as I hate plans, we need one. This isn’t just some back alley fight that I can just go pick up my sword and go kick ass. Elthina and Meredith are dangerous and powerful. Being the ‘Champion of Kirkwall’ gives me some protection but even that’s not going to amount for anything the minute I start causing rifts with the status quo. Which means we need to use it carefully. So, like I said. We’re going to go home, get something to eat because I’m hungry and I want to make sure you’ve eaten today, and we’re going to come up with a plan. And then we’re going to raze the Templar’s to the ground.”

Anders can’t even begin to explain the feeling in his chest at Hawke’s little speech and the words and the promise he’s just given him. The world goes a little blurry as tears well up and Hawke reaches up to brush them away when they start to fall.

“I love you Garret.” Anders whispers to him and Hawke smiles at him before he slides his hand from Anders’s wrist to intertwine their fingers together and lead him out of the Clinic for the night to go back to their home and plan. It’s already more than Anders could have ever wished for and even though he knows that someday this will still all end in tragedy – today he’s going to embrace this chance with open arms. Before tomorrow has the chance to take it away.


End file.
